Minee and Harry
by katdemon1895
Summary: The account of a witness to Harry and Hermione realizing there's something more than friendship and an answer to Moonies rule's challenge on Portkey


I posted this on Portkey and realized that I didn't post it here, possibly I had reasons for that but I don't remember them. This is an answer to a challenge given by Moonies_rules on Portkey and it is a Harry/Hermione fic. If you don't like the pairing then tough luck. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does

* * *

It's warm and I feel nice. I open my eyes and I see the person with the shiny things on his face. I like the shiny things, I try to reach them but I can't get them. I try to reach for the shiny glow around him but it won't stay in my hand. The shiny person laughs at me. I like the laugh. I like the shiny person, he feels like daddy. He hugs me and plays with me and sometimes he'll take me into the sky way up and we get wet from the fluffy white things that don't taste like milk.

I hear another voice and look and see the fluffy brown person. I like her, she feels like mama and she smells like daddy. She makes lots of nice sounds to me and sometimes she has food.

Shiny daddy person says something to fluffy mama person who says something else. I hear those strange sounds I heard before _Harry_ and _Hermione_. I like those sounds but I can't say them. Shiny daddy person won't give me the shiny things so I want fluffy mama person. She's nice. I wiggle and reach for fluffy mama person and she reaches to me too. Shiny daddy person hands me to fluffy mama person and I reach for the fluffy brown stuff. It doesn't taste yummy but it feels nice in my mouth. Fluffy mama person laughs and I try to laugh back. Fluffy mama person and shiny daddy person both laugh and I laugh more too. I like it when fluffy mama person and shiny daddy person laugh.

Fluffy mama person and shiny daddy person play with me and they make more of those sounds at me. I hear the sound that they call me, _Teddy_ and I smile. I like it when fluffy mama person and shiny daddy person make that sound. It makes me remember mama and daddy. I miss mama and daddy but I have fluffy mama person and shiny daddy person and grammy until mama and dada come get me again.

I like now but then a loud sound hurts my ears and I don't want to laugh anymore. I try to see who made the loud sound.

It's red not mama person. I don't like her. She's loud and she's smelly and she makes fluffy mama person and shiny daddy person not laugh anymore.

Red not mama makes loud sounds at shiny daddy person. I don't like the sounds. Fluffy mama person is trying to help me stop crying but I can't stop. Red not mama scares me. I want her to go away!

Red not mama takes me away from fluffy mama person and says more sounds that I don't understand but I don't like them. She holds me too tight. I cry more, I want fluffy mama! I want grammy! I want _mama_!

"Mama!" I scream and I reach for fluffy mama person. I've been practicing the sounds. Fluffy mama person will understand. She'll get me away from mean red not mama and get me to mama.

"Mama!" I say again when red not mama won't let me go. I want to get away. I don't want to be around red not mama!

I feel a bad feeling and then fluffy mama person is holding me and hugging me tight. I stop crying,

"Mama!" I tell her again and fluffy mama person is making more nice sounds and hugging me more. I feel better. Mama can stay where she is now. I have fluffy mama person until she stops not being here.

"Mini," I try to say the sounds that shiny daddy person says to fluffy mama person but 'mini' is all I can do right now. I see fluffy mama person smiling and I chew on the fluffy brown stuff.

Red not mama is still there and she says more bad sounds. Shiny daddy person says bad sounds back and I don't want to cry but I can't help it. I don't like it when shiny daddy person makes mean sounds. I don't like red not mama.

"Dada?" I ask shiny daddy person and he looks at me through the shiny things. Red not mama makes more sounds and shiny daddy makes louder sounds and red not mama disappears.

Fluffy mama person and shiny daddy person look at each other and they make soft sounds. They make more soft sounds and fluffy mama person begins to rock me. I yawn. Trying to get away from red not mama makes me tired. Fluffy mama person rocks me more.

I open my eyes and I see fluffy mama person and shiny daddy person on the couch. They're hugging and then shiny daddy person starts doing something to fluffy mama person and she starts laughing loud. He does it more and she laughs more and then shiny daddy person says something, _I love you_. I like those sounds. Mama and Dada told me those sounds.

Fluffy mama person makes the same sounds, _I love you too._ I laugh and they look at me.

"Mini!" I say, "Haree." I'm very happy. I can say the sounds too, almost. Shiny daddy person picks me up and twirls me around saying more sounds and he and fluffy mama person laugh and I laugh.

It doesn't matter as much now if mama and dada don't come back because I have fluffy mama and shiny daddy and they say _I love you _to me and to each other so I know it's going to be okay.

* * *

More may be added one day, I have Harry's point of view in the works but that won't be ready for a while yet. Now please click the pretty button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think so I know what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong and whatever else you think. Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
